


Consider Yourself

by merryfortune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post canon, coming out as a couple, slight outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Some re-introductions are in order as its been a very busy three months and whilst some things have stayed the same; a lot of things have changed.





	Consider Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Title: A Family Can Be Three Kids, Two Frying Pans, and One (1) Wasp

   Three months later and no one was any closer to feeling like the amalgamation of dimensions was real. It looked real but it didn’t feel real because of clashing memories and ideals and events. Everything was a disastrous hodgepodge of culture and architecture and all sorts of new politics were coming through. All sorts of new friendships and tragedies. A new start for everyone: to put the bizarre and whimsical past behind them.

   Power – except through Duelling – seemed meaningless for everything had regenerated. The world was new; renewed…

   With that, there are still a few things that remained the same. The Synchro Kids who were no longer Commons nor were they Tops – just kids – still had Crow Hogan’s place to crash at. People, scary people, had wanted to take it away from him but given that he was more or less a decorate war hero, no one was going to bother them any time soon.

   Except maybe builders. Crow was hosting some very ambitious thoughts about turning his home into one for all: across dimensions, those who had not been fortunate enough to be displaced along family. Frank, Amanda, and Tanner were thrilled by the idea of having more quasi siblings to play with. As was Shinji: he wanted to do his part as well.

   Though there were good changes and bad changes, there were also unusual changes. Crow kept bringing _that one guy_ around. You know, _that guy_ with the crinkly gold-and-brown hair and acts super pompous and runs a Pendulum deck featuring the Abyss Actors and whatnot. That guy, yeah, Crow keeps bringing him around… for some reason.

   ‘Let’s play a Battle Royale later.’ Amanda decided as she put down her soup.

   One of the best changes brought about by the amalgamation was food was no longer an issue. Here in this world – their world – food was abundant and people were dying to give it away to the less fortunate; no strings attached! Another one of the best changes was that Crow finally gave the kids their own Duel Disks.

   Frank grinned. ‘Sounds great.’

   ‘Really? Me too?’ Tanner piped up.

   One of the less than best changes however was although they had each other, and more, and their home, and more, was that it only seemed like home on the instead. They still had their grey stone walls and leaky roof with bland curtains but on the outside, the gardens and streets were not theirs. Not like it was back in the slums; when they were Commons. But the streets weren’t anyone’s. At least not distinctly. So, the children had to be careful; more so now than ever. The world was like a rabbit warren so it was easy to get lost in this newly created foreign realm. But the best way for the kids to get acquainted with their new surroundings was to play; Crow even encouraged it.

   And speaking of Crow, he glided through the wooden door. The kids got a glimpse of the outdoors and it really wasn’t what they were used to; what they knew. Crow appeared to be in mid-conversation with someone; head over his shoulder, hands moving.

   ‘I thought that went well.’ he chuckled; bright eyes. He cast them forwards, towards the kids at the table. ‘And look: told you they’d still be here.’

   He was probably talking to Shinji but it didn’t seem like it. Crow wasn’t normally that chirpy with Shinji. He was talking very newly – for lack of a better, more adult, more Tops word. Therefore… it couldn’t have been Shinji that he was talking with. Someone else. Someone…

   _Him_.

   Of course.

   That explains it all.

   He – forgotten name and all – strode through the doors. He pushed his hair out of his face and grinned. He oozed confidence and arrogance; seemed to radiate it in golden sparkles. The kids exchanged unamused glances between themselves. What did _he_ want?

   He wasn’t wearing his usual white, gold, and scarlet attire: school uniform; they called it apparently in the Pendulum Dimension. Fancy clothes they called it as Synchro Dimension Commons. The clothes of the spoilt ones; and it really showed across the worlds. Instead, he was wearing something far more casual and loose; like he was imitating someone. Just a tank top, a deep magenta colour, with a cropped sleeve hanging down his shoulder with skinny jeans; not ripped or even dirty or shabby in the slightest.

   Strangely, even Crow was wearing a different attire. But the opposite was reflected in him. Rather than classing down like his friend – whatever his name is – he appeared to be trying to class up his usually grubby and shabby look. Putting on airs more likely than not now that he was some Duelling bigshot. Crow was wearing something a tad bit formal, by Commons’ standards anyway: a collared shirt paired with slacks although he kept his same old boots.

   ‘Yeah, he really brightened up when we explained those aren’t facial tattoos but rather a visible criminal record.’ He shrugged with a smug, closed eye expression. ‘I’ve always had a thing for bad boys; he should know that by now.’

   Crow laughed.

   What were they talking about?

   Once more, the kids shot glances around the table and had a conversation of confusion with their eyes alone. Now that’s talent.

   ‘Yo.’ _He_ greeted them.

   ‘Hello.’ the three chorused back; completely and thoroughly unamused but they cheered up for Crow.

   ‘You were gone long. All morning.’ Amanda commented.

   Crow scratched the back of his head. ‘Yeah, it was a lot longer of a meeting than expected.’

   Tanner slammed his hands on the table. His eyes widened as his palms reddened.

   ‘Meeting? Are you getting a job?’ he asked excitedly; no doubt thinking about the sweet treats Crow could bring home if he was making a stable, legal living.

   _He_ snickered.

   Crow laughed too. ‘Not yet.’

   He nudged Crow and the two drew closer to the dented-up, wooden kitchen table. Crow clamped his hands onto the hands and he became almost nervous. Crow was never nervous. He was infallible. Whatever was happening?

   ‘You guys were going to do some Duelling later, weren’t you? I remember catching that bit of your conversation… That sounds great, fun.’ Crow commented.

   ‘Yeah! It’ll be our first big Duel with our next Duel Disks.’ Tanner said.

   ‘Thanks again!’ Amanda chimed in. ‘We love them!’

   ‘And I love your smiles.’ Crow replied.

   ‘You’re such a sap.’ _He_ commented, a tad niggly but it came across a joke – to Crow anyway.

   ‘Are you two gonna watch us?’ Frank asked. ‘We’d love an audience! We want to Entertainment Duel too!’

   ‘I’d love to. I can give you tips; after all I’m a Pro Entertainment Duellist nowadays.’ He boasted.

   The kids replied with a silent, cynical stare; even Crow rolled his eyes in good nature.

   ‘Sure, sure.’ Amanda teased.

   ‘I totally am.’ _He_ rebuked.

   ‘Now, now. C’mon… Anyways… So, before you guys finish up here. I, uh, have an announcement to make.’ Crow became flustered.

   He let go of the table and straightened up. He directed to his friend.

   ‘You guys remember Shingo, right?’ Crow replied.

   ‘They better. I’ve basically been living here the last few weeks.’

   ‘Shingo?’ Amanda echoed. ‘I thought your name was Sawa… Sawa… Sour Tartare!’

   ‘No, no, I thought his name was Sylvio.’ Frank disagreed.

   Tanner giggled.

   Shingo, as _his_ name turned out to truly be, was a little more than riled up by the kids’ innocent ribbing. Crow placed his hand on Shingo’s shoulder.

   ‘C’mon, take a joke.’

   ‘Hmph.’

   ‘So, we just wanted to have a quick word with you guys. You guys are like my little brothers and sister so I wanted to let you know. In person. That this is a pretty big thing. For me – for us.’ Crow continued.

   The kids stared intently; they held their breaths. It had to be a serious announcement if Crow was treating it seriously.

   Shingo laced his arm along Crow’s back and brought him into a boisterous arm. He smiled wide and Crow started to laugh; unable to keep back a genuine smile.

   ‘We’re, uh, dating now.’ Crow said; his voice intermingled with a few chuckles.

   ‘Yep, so you better start to respect this elder brother’s name.’

   ‘Whatever you say… Shin…taro.’ Frank teased.

   Shingo stared; somewhat amused. ‘Ha, ha.’ he replied tersely.

   ‘Aw, c’mon babe: you’re basically one of the family now.’ Crow said.

   And Shingo brightened up. ‘Yeah, I know.’ He could feel it: that strange warm and fuzzy in his chest. He pecked Crow’s temple. ‘You lot: I’m interested in seeing your Entertainment Duel. I bet you’re all great.’

   ‘Then let’s get started straight away!’ Amanda declared as she attempted to abandon her dirty crockery on the table in one, great bound.

   ‘Not until you wash up, young lady.’ Crow reprimanded. ‘And that goes for you two as well.’

   The kids groaned.

   ‘I’m happy to help.’ Shingo offered.

   ‘Muchly appreciated.’ Crow replied.

   And, as they gathered up their dirty crockery and began in washing up, Shingo really could feel it: like he really was starting to become a part of their little family.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to expand on this one day and make it that Crow's in a poly relationship where he's dating Sawatari and Shinji but those two aren't dating each other. Probably won't happen though but this was a fun fic to write!


End file.
